Plants vs. Zombies 2
:For the Chinese version of this game, see Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). Plants vs. Zombies 2 (sometimes referred to as Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. This game is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. It was released for iOS devices on Thursday, August 15, 2013 and on Android devices on Wednesday, October 23, 2013. In this version, the player battles new zombies in a time travel motif. Summary After the events of the game Plants vs. Zombies where the player defeated Dr. Zomboss at the rooftop of the house, zombies once again attacked the front yard and after the zombies are all defeated, the player gets the hot sauce and gave it to Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave ate his taco, and wanting to eat the taco again, he wants to time-travel and the player is introduced to his partner, Penny, a supercar that can time travel. Unfortunately, they went back to the Ancient Egypt, revealed that they time traveled 4500 years ago. And the journey goes on! Game icons File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 1.0 to 1.4).png|From the 1.0 update to the 1.4 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 1.5 to 1.6).png|From the 1.5 update to the 1.6 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 1.7 to 1.8).png|From the 1.7 update to the 1.8 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 1.9 to 2.0).png|From the 1.9 update to the 2.0 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 2.1).png|The 2.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions_2.2).png|The 2.2 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 2.3).png|The 2.3 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 2.4).png|The 2.4 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 2.5 to 2.6).png|From the 2.5 update to the 2.6 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 2.7 to 2.8.3).png|From the 2.7 update to the 2.8.3 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 2.9.1).png|The 2.9.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.0.1).png|The 3.0.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|The 3.1.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.2.1).png|The 3.2.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.2.2).png|The 3.3.2 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|The 3.4.4 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|The 3.5.1 update File:Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.6.1).png|The 3.6.1/3.6.2 (iOS) update File:Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.7.1).png|The 3.7.1 update File:Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.8.1).png|The 3.8.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.9.1).png|The 3.9.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.0.1).png|The 4.0.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.1.1).png|The 4.1.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.2.1).png|The 4.2.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|The 4.3.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.4.1).png|The 4.4.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Version 4.4.1 v2).png|The second icon of the 4.4.1 update, only used on the Google Play store File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.5.1).png|From the 4.5.1 update to the 4.5.2 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|The 4.6.2 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|The 4.7.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.8.1).png|From the 4.8.1 update to the 4.9.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 4.8.1).png|The second icon of the 4.8.1 update, previously used on the Google Play store File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 4.8.1 3rd version).png|The third icon of the 4.8.1 update, only used on the Google Play store File:Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.8.1).png|The 5.0.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.5.1).png|From the 5.1.1 update to the 5.3.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.1.1).png|The 5.4.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.5.1).png|The 5.5.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|The 5.6.1 update File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.5.1).png|From the 5.7.1 update to the 6.1.1 update (current icon) iTunes App Store/Google Play Store description Description "As beautifully presented as it is absorbing to play: 8.7 out of 10." – ign.com Play the award-winning hit action-strategy adventure where you meet, greet, and defeat legions of hilarious zombies from the dawn of time, to the end of days. Amass an army of amazing plants, supercharge them with Plant Food, and devise the ultimate plan to protect your brain. 100 Million Downloads – This app has received more than 100 million overall downloads. Winner: Best Mobile Game at E3 – Game Informer Winner: Best Mobile Game 2013 – Mashable Winner: Game of the Year 2013 – Slide to Play Game Features DISCOVER HUNDREDS OF PLANTS AND ZOMBIES Collect your favorite lawn legends, like Sunflower and Peashooter, along with hundreds of other horticultural hotshots, including creative bloomers like Lava Guava and Laser Bean. Go toe-to-missing-toe with a massive array of zombies at every turn, like Jetpack Zombie and Mermaid Imp – you’ll even have to protect your brain from rampant Zombie Chickens! GROW POWERFUL PLANTS Earn Seed Packets as you play and use them to fuel your plants like never before. Power up attacks, double-down defenses, speed up planting time, and even gain entirely new abilities. Boost your plants to ensure those zombies are lawn-gone! JOURNEY THROUGH SPACE AND TIME Battle across 11 crazy worlds, from Ancient Egypt to the Far Future, and beyond. With more than 300 levels, ultra-challenging endless zones, fun mini-games, and daily Piñata Party events, there’s always a new challenge to complete. Plus, ready your best defenses – Dr. Zomboss is waiting to take you on at the end of every world! EXPLORE MORE WITH THE TRAVEL LOG Stumped about where to go next? Consult your Travel Log to embark on exciting Quests created just for you. Complete Scheduled Quests before time runs out, or take on a series of Epic Quests and earn special rewards. What's New Look out for balmy zombies in our Summer Nights event, June 27 – July 7! The update includes: * Electric Peashooter, the courageously charged premium plant. * Voracious Jurassic Marsh zombies and humblingly hard levels. * Extra coin awards throughout Summer Nights. * Zombies adorned in silly summer outfits. * More quests, including Premium Plant Epic Quests, Leveled-up Plant Quests, and fresh quests with craaazy objectives. Game information Game modes In Plants vs. Zombies 2, there are some game modes. Most of the modes return or are similar to the first game, with minor tweaks: *Time Adventure *Brain Busters *Endless Zone *Piñata Party *Vasebreaker *Zen Garden Achievements Like in the previous game, there is an achievement system. Those are extra optional tasks that rewards the player with some points. Those can be accessed via Google Play Games on Android or via Game Center on iOS. Travel Log quests Introduced on the 3.5.1 update and being updated with new content ever since, the Travel Log is a quest system that guides new players on how to unlock new content and offers repeatable quests and Epic Quests that extends the longevity of the game. Update history Since it was first released, this game has been monthly updated with new content and other tweaks. Check this article to see the update history of this game. Concept art and upcoming content Check these articles to see concept art of the game and upcoming content that is going to be added in the future new updates. However, beware, as there are spoilers ahead. Glitches Check this list to find glitches that this game has and maybe how to fix them. Order of events :The 5.3 update brought a world order change, which put the worlds in increasing difficulty. Before, the worlds were released from release order (Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Marsh, Modern Day). Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant the player gets is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once the player plants his or her second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, the player wins the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once the player plants three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, the player wins the Wall-nut. In the third level, the player is introduced to the Shovel and has to dig up three left-facing Peashooters. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, the player gets the Potato Mine. In the fourth level, the player encounters the Buckethead Zombie, and after winning the level, the player gets the hot sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and eats his taco with the hot sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. His time-machine Penny arrives, and they time travel to eat the taco once again, "accidentally" arriving in Ancient Egypt. In Ancient Egypt - Day 1, the player encounters the Mummy Zombie, his variants, and the Ra Zombie. After winning the level, the player gets the Map of Time-space-ness. In Ancient Egypt - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that the plants "Look hungry". In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Snow, Power Toss, and Power Zap. Power Pinch used to be featured in this level but was replaced with Power Snow in the 1.9 update. After completing Ancient Egypt - Day 7, the player receives an Egyptian papyrus from the zombies. In Ancient Egypt - Day 8, the player encounters the Mummified Gargantuars and, after completing the level, receives a chain of World Keys. After completing Ancient Egypt - Day 12, the player unlocks the Pyramid of Doom, the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. After the battle, Crazy Dave remembers that he had no meat in the Taco, so Dr. Zomboss is proven false. In Ancient Egypt - Day 26, Crazy Dave and Penny notice a time fissure that is strengthening zombies in the timeline. They recommend the player to level up their plants first. In Ancient Egypt - Day 31, the player loses his or her lawnmowers due to paradoxes. Crazy Dave replies by saying that he named the middle one "Mowie". Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 35, Dr. Zomboss meets the player again the sands of time, and asks if they have enjoyed the ancient and improved zombies. After the battle, Penny tells the player that she detects more timeline expansions in the future. The player can be sent to the Pirate Seas and when Penny asks why they were there, Crazy Dave only replies with "But Pirates! Hold on to your parrots and peg legs!". After completing Pirate Seas - Day 4, the player unlocks the Dead Man's Booty, the Endless Zone of the Pirate Seas. After completing Pirate Seas - Day 7, the player receives a treasure map. Before the initial battle in Pirate Seas - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss asks how Penny was created, as its "Temporal Signature" is almost identical to Dr. Zomboss's creations. Penny questions Crazy Dave if she is a Zombot, but Crazy Dave only mentions his sandwich. The player can be sent to the Wild West and with Penny's calculations: "0.015% of Taco" and "0.016%" margin of error". In Wild West - Day 1, the player is introduced to mine carts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. After completing Wild West - Day 3, the player unlocks the Big Bad Butte, Wild West's Endless Zone. After completing Wild West - Day 7, the player gets a Wanted poster. Before the initial battle in Wild West - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss wonders if the player considered that they are "Sharing in Crazy Dave's madness" and that "The zombies and him are normal people trying to help". But Crazy Dave only mentions that Zomboss is probably going to say there are "No spoons". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave exclaims that no spoons were used in the level, although spoons totally exist. Dr. Zomboss replies that he is right since they "have no existential conflict over the nature of spoons". The player can be sent to the Frostbite Caves and is introduced to slider tiles, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind, and a new Power Up, Power Flame, exclusive to Frostbite Caves. After beating Frostbite Caves - Day 15, the player gets a stone tablet with brains and zombies on it. After completing Frostbite Caves - Day 20, the player unlocks the Icebound Battleground, the Endless Zone of the Frostbite Caves. Before the initial battle in Frostbite Caves - Day 30, Dr. Zomboss questions Crazy Dave's taco if it is a trap and a trick. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave and Penny were going to explain the second reason why they were time-travelling in the first place, until Dr. Zomboss interrupts that he is not defeated, is going to reveal a "BIG SURPRISE" and will stop speaking in third-person. The player can be sent to the Lost City and is introduced to Gold Tiles, where once a plant is planted on a gold tile, it will give a sun every twenty seconds. The player gets another treasure map after completing Lost City - Day 15. The player unlocks the Temple of Bloom, the Endless Zone of the Lost City, after completing Lost City - Day 20. Before the initial battle in Lost City - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave and Penny not to think about usurping his discovery of Lost City, as he and his zombies have already submitted their find to the "Eminent Journal of the Missing and the Mislaid". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave complains that he still does not have his taco even after all of his discovering. Penny tells Crazy Dave that the search will no doubt continue. The player can be sent to the Far Future and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. After completing Far Future - Day 4, the player unlocks the Terror from Tomorrow, the Endless Zone of the Far Future. After completing Far Future - Day 7, the player gets a cracked tablet showing 404--ERROR //BRAINS NOT FOUND. PLEASE RELOAD BRAINS. Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how Crazy Dave is very helpful in the fight against the zombies and then says that his sleeper agent "will turn against the player when a secret word is said" and then "Hypno-Zombnosis". Crazy Dave shows up and asks to borrow the player's brains but then says he meant hot sauce. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave snaps out of "Hypno-zombnosis", and Dr. Zomboss tries to hypnotize him again, only to forget the secret word. In Far Future - Day 26, Crazy Dave notices that the future isn't what it used to be, due to the expansion. Penny warns the player that there will be stronger versions of past zombies, and that they may need to retreat and return when your plants are stronger. In Far Future - Day 31, you lose your lawnmowers. Penny states that Dr. Zomboss might be behind it, or not. Crazy Dave tells the player that things will get 108% crazier around here. Before the intial battle in Far Future - Day 35, Dr. Zomboss boasts about how the future became successful for the zombies, and that the Zombot Tomorrow-tron 2.0 shall avenge all. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave asks if the battle has ended, and ends up confused. Penny replies by telling Dave that they have survived, and that future expansions may come out. The player can be sent to the Dark Ages and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky. After completing Dark Ages - Night 9, the player receives a scroll. After completing Dark Ages - Night 12, the player unlocks Arthur's Challenge. Before the initial battle in Dark Ages - Night 20, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that the reason Plant Food causes plants to be so violent, is that Plant Food is made from zombies. After the level is beaten, Penny says that from her research Plant Food does not contain zombies or zombie byproducts. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies who eat plants, except for Chomper, who needs the fiber. The player can be sent to Neon Mixtape Tour and is introduced to jams that vary in different kinds of music that can speed up or slow down zombies and give certain zombies special abilities. After completing Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 15, Crazy Dave mentions that someone passed him a note in homeroom which says to meet behind the bike racks for a funderful surprise. After completing Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 20, the player unlocks the Greatest Hits, the Endless Zone of Neon Mixtape Tour. Before the initial battle in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that he is in danger above and that he is a fool and so knew him. He then questions Crazy Dave if he shall ever give up and be down. He also tells him that he will run aground and hurt him, he intends to make him cry and means for him to say goodbye and alerts him that he is not really that nice a guy. Crazy Dave is then offended and says "Ouch!" After the level is beaten, Penny exclaims that that was close, with so many timing and rhythm changes and fears that they only have hit a pause on Dr. Zomboss' heinous deal. Dr. Zomboss agrees saying that his next verse is same but yet worse and that he will go where they cannot imagine. He then moonwalks and retreats. The player can be sent to Jurassic Marsh, where dinosaurs are introduced. They don't harm the plants, but they help the zombies reaching the Player's House. After finishing Day 15, the player gets a tiny asteroid which Penny believes to be the one that wiped out the dinosaurs, creating a further speculation that time travelling changes history (in this case resulting in the shrinking of the meteor responsible for the K-T extinction event). After completing Jurassic Marsh - Day 20, the player unlocks La Brainsa Tarpits, the Endless Zone of the Jurassic Marsh. By Day 32, before the initial battle against the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, Dr. Zomboss, out of his epochal infuriation, wonders aloud if he will ever be able to go to any time period where he can avoid the meddling of the player and their company, after which he tells the player that he has a rock scheduled to become their acquaintance. After the level is beaten, Penny detects an incoming meteor, the rock Dr. Zomboss had promised earlier (the real meteor responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, proving Penny's previous theory wrong), after which Crazy Dave bids farewell to the dinosaurs, and, foreshadowing the evolution of the raptors, mutters "You'll be birdies in no time." before he and Penny leave the timeline. Zomboss, the sore loser of the fight, then proceeds to state that he has no choice but to enact "Project Paradox" (a possible hint that the next world is the last). Before warping out, he then leaves his final, chilling line "I will perceive you soon, fools!" The player can be sent to the Big Wave Beach and is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Before the initial battle in Big Wave Beach - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells the player about how Chomper and Bikini Zombie have been extra cozy lately, making him think that a beachside plant-zombie romance is in bloom and how Chomper has the appetite of a zombie, making his loyalty questionable. After the level is beaten, Penny says that Dr. Zomboss was trying to sow "seeds of discontent" with Crazy Dave saying that they're the only ones that are going to "sow the seeds". The player then arrives to the Modern Day, where Zomboss had already activated Project Paradox and the player has to defeat zombies from every world. The player ultimately discovers the Taco (revealed to be a trap set by Dr. Zomboss) at the end of Day 15. On the next level, the player needs to defeat a horde of Gargantuars from almost every time period. After completing Modern Day - Day 20, the player unlocks Highway to the Danger Room, the Endless Zone of Modern Day. Before the initial battle of Modern Day - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that his reckless attempt to re-eat his taco has shattered time, and its up to Zomboss himself to fix it. Before the initial battle of Modern Day - Day 33, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that all of the things he says is the truth, and not an attempt to trick him. Before the initial battle of Modern Day - Day 34, Dr, Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that he will be destroyed if he won't listen. Crazy Dave replies by saying that Dr. Zomboss has no credibility. After completing the level, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that he must give up his hope of a long-gone taco and gives him a "Taco with a Waffle In It" instead. Crazy Dave, Penny and Dr. Zomboss' dialogues may hint that their mission to consume the taco again is completed. In Modern Day - Day 35, Crazy Dave has already finished his "Taco with a Waffle In It", yet he still sees more zombies ahead. Penny tells the player to stay on the lookout for stronger versions of past zombies. In Modern Day - Day 40, the player loses his or her lawnmowers, and Penny tells the player that the cause of the loss was Dr. Zomboss' Project Paradox. Before the inital battle of Modern Day - Day 44, Dr. Zomboss asks Crazy Dave if he enjoyed his taco, which actually contained a secret ingredient. He then says that he will appreciate his augmented zombies in equal measure and laughs. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave asks Penny if they survived. Penny calculates 98% chance of survival with 3% margin of error. Crazy Dave then thanks the Taco for powered-up plants. Dr. Zomboss ends up once again as the loser of the battle, and says that he will require further zombie game-upping. Areas Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Cactus* *Garlic *Explode-o-nut* New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper~' *Homing Thistle~ *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Sweet Potato~' *Sap-fling*' *Hurrikale~ *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Fire Peashooter~ *Stunion *Rotobaga *Dandelion~' *Lava Guava~ *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Toadstool* *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Strawburst*' *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Electric Blueberry* *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Jack O' Lantern*' *Grapeshot* *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut *Perfume-shroom *Cold Snapdragon* *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine *Shrinking Violet* *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Blooming Heart*' *Escape Root* *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Gold Bloom- *Electric Currant- *Wasabi Whip* *Aloe- *Kiwibeast* *Bombegranate* *Apple Mortar* *Witch Hazel*' *Parsnip*' *Missile Toe* *Hot Date* *Caulipower* *Electric Peashooter* Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot† - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on a Halloween Piñata Party promotion. A plant marked with " is a confirmed but upcoming plant. A plant marked with - is only obtained through an an Epic Quest. A plant marked with * is a money premium plant. A plant marked with ~ is a gem premium plant. A plant marked with ' is no longer available for purchase. A plant marked with † is only found in the Zen Garden. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie (also known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Snorkel Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Balloon Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Torchlight Zombie *Pyramid-Head Zombie *Egypt Rally Zombie Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Yeti Imp *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar *Lost Pilot Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Robo-Rally Zombie *Holo Head Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Impunk *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Zombot Multi-stage Masher Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar *Jurassic Bully *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Modern Day *All-Star Zombie *Super-Fan Imp *Rally Zombie *Sunday Edition Zombie *Brickhead Zombie Others *Treasure Yeti *Egyptian Treasure Yeti *Pirate Treasure Yeti *Futuristic Treasure Yeti *Vase Gargantuar Audio Gallery Trivia *There is a pun in the tagline of the game. "It's About Time" is both an idiom for "at last," "the time has come" and also an expression for something that centered on or revolves around time. *Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages, Lost City, Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day are the only worlds where sun-producing plants can be unlocked (not including Player's House). **Although, in Lost City, the player will unlock the Gold Leaf, a plant that instead of directly producing sun, generates a tile that produces sun. ***But Gold Leaf can only be used in Lost City. *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. The brand milk uses the same name of Crazy Dave shop in first game: Twiddydinkies. *In the trailer, there is a poem on Crazy Dave's fridge that said "Roses are red, Snow Peas are blue, Zombies are green, and they're coming for you!" *In the trailer, there is a photo on Crazy Dave's fridge referencing the Back to the Future movies. *In the trailer, there is a cameo of the Day note hanging on the wall. *In the old map, one of the levels on the main path (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) are small versions of the side paths (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away, and Not OK Corral respectively). *The time of the present in this game most likely takes place in 2009. This can be proven by the phrase "Stars can help us get back to the year 2009 and your taco", said by Penny. It is likely 2009 was chosen because that was when the original game was released. **Nevertheless, in the official trailer, the newspaper Crazy Dave reads is dated at Monday, July 1, 2013. *From the certificate of heroics that hangs on the wall near stairs and from the newspaper that Dave reads, the city where Crazy Dave lives its called "Neighborville". This name is also used in the comic Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon. *The newspaper article that talks about how Crazy Dave saved the world parodies the plot of the 1984 Ghostbusters movie, down to copying the "Plot" section of its Wikipedia article with small changes in names. *According to the trailer the exact date that Crazy Dave travels back in time is October 13, 69 BC. 10:16 (quite probably a.m. since the player arrives in Ancient Egypt in daytime), which correspond to the Ptolemaic period, the first period of Classical Antiquity Era and not Ancient Egypt. *In the 2.1 update's icon, the Shield Zombie wears a brown coat, while all Future Zombies wear red shirts. *So far, the only zombies that have been shown on the game's icon are Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Cave Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie. *Crazy Dave or Penny gives the player a tutorial for every plant that requires being tapped (Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher, Strawburst, Jack O' Lantern, Escape Root and Missile Toe). **If used in a Piñata Party, Penny is always the one that provides the tutorial. *The player can now sync their progress using Google+, which can be used to transfer their progress to multiple devices. *In the reveal trailer, the part where Crazy Dave flies away into another time is a reference to Back to the Future - Part 1. **This movie is also probably the inspiration for Penny, as both pieces of media include a car-like vehicle as their time machine. *In the 3.5.1 update, the words in red have become smaller, for example: 'A huge wave of zombies is approaching!' and the start-up screen changed. **Also in this update, when pausing the game, the music slowly fades away rather than interrupting it. ***The Vasebreaker button was now added in the Zen Garden. ***As of the 3.6.1 update, the words in red: 'Ready! Set! Plant!' were restored to their normal size. *The icons for Dark Ages and Big Wave Beach updates are the only world updates in which the number 2's appearance is not based on those said worlds, whereas, in the Far Future update, the number 2 was holographic, in Frostbite Caves, the number 2 was frozen, in Lost City, the number 2 was golden and carved, in Neon Mixtape Tour, the number 2 was styled with neon lights and a neon blue triangle, and in Jurassic Marsh, the number 2 was made from rock. *An Android application for Android Wear smart watches released in February 2015 under the name Plants vs. Zombies Watch Face. Its graphics are based on Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it uses Basic Zombie as a background, with his arms as clock hands. *An educational version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 called Use Your Brainz EDU was released on June 17, 2015. *After the Lawn of Doom 2015 (version 4.1.1) update, Octo Zombies have their own burnt and zapped animation. Troglobites, Arcade Zombies, Jurassic Bullies and All-Star Zombies borrow this since they share animations. But the All-star does not have the same structure as the others. *In the 4.2.1 update, thawing plants can no longer melt down half-frozen plants. This was corrected in the next update. *As of the 4.6.1 update, most of the plants on the almanac and the seed selection screen had their size increased. *This game had rivaled Bloons Tower Defense 5, a game made by Ninja Kiwi company, since both games gained insane popularity. *The level complete music for each world counts as a sound effect. So, if the player turns the sound effect volume off, the player won't hear the level complete music. *If the player is in a level where the objective is to not plant over the intended amount, and has reached the maximum, and use Plant Food on a plant that self-duplicates, like Potato Mine, it will not spawn any plants, similarly to when the board is full. Differences from Plants vs. Zombies *In every world, plants can be planted on the ground without Flower Pots, even though the ground consists of many different materials that wouldn't normally support plant life, such as concrete, wood, dirt, metal, stone, sand, ice, a dance floor, and ancient tile. *Unlike the first game, it is a free-to-download game, although it also has in-app purchases. *Mushrooms no longer sleep during the day in this game. *Nothing tells players that certain plants are not recommended for specific levels; however, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Hot Potato, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, and Perfume-shroom are limited to their own worlds. *All plants except Sun-shroom, Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom, and Electric Currant require recharging before they can be used at the start of the level, unlike the first game where all fast recharging plants are instantly charged the first time. *Before the 5.7.1 update, unlike the first game, the Almanac did not appear on the seed selection screen, but can be viewed through the Zen Garden. *Costumes are introduced. Plants can wear costumes for aesthetic purposes. Players also have the option to switch between or turn off costumes via a tool called the costume changer. *Tombstones can be targeted by plants; lobbed-shots focus on zombies instead if there are any in the lane. *Before the 3.9 update, Potato Mines, Spikeweeds, and other rooted plants could be planted on Lily Pads. *Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac has been brought back from the original game, but slowed down and remixed entirely. They were mixed with different instruments and music genres to match the time the level is set in. **Ancient Egypt music uses a harp-like a tone font instead of original stringed instruments, as well as bits of piano. **Pirate Seas music uses flutes and accordion. **Wild West music uses fiddling, banjo, acoustic guitar, and whistling. **Far Future music uses electrical and synthpop instruments. **Dark Ages music uses a harpsichord, maracas, bells, violin, basses, drums, banjos, human voices, and a kazoo. **Big Wave Beach music uses electric guitars, and Far Future's electric beats. Only the Ultimate Battle theme exists. **Frostbite Caves uses knocking on logs and icicles, hooting, woodwind, and many other natural instruments, plus a xylophone. **Lost City music mainly uses pianos, acoustic guitars, suspense violin, and trumpets alongside remixing Frostbite Caves, Ancient Egypt, and Wild West music. **Neon Mixtape Tour has unique music that is based on many music forms revolved around the 80s, and doesn't have an Ultimate Battle or Brainiac Maniac theme. For more info, see jam. **Jurassic Marsh uses banjos, harmonica and natural instruments similar to those of the Frostbite Caves music. **Modern Day uses a combination of the instruments used for the music of the other worlds. *More plants are listed as female in the Almanac than in the first game. **There are also now female zombies. **Excluding Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it is the first game in the series to have female zombies. External links *Official website ru:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2